


情色研究

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: KKL - Freeform kinkikids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627





	情色研究

情色研究

 

“咬我脖子。”

“……啊？”

“快点啊……嗯……就那儿……”

 

突如其来的指使命令传入思路都不大通顺的大脑，堂本光一有点犯傻，呆呆地看着面前水润又清醒异常的眼睛，一时间连下身被欲望驱使的自发顶弄都停缓了下来。可坐在他怀里的人一点没在乎自己的卡壳，明明还在情欲积累的攀登阶段，却坚持用种变扭的姿势转过来，非要把脖子那一小块白嫩的肌肤给自己看不可。

细碎的发丝粘合在上面，弯曲成妖娆诱人的形状，如同某种奇异的纹身。

他身上都汗透。

 

凌晨三点，或者可能已经将近四点多。绒布窗帘拉得严实，外头一点光线也照不进来，床头一盏小灯散发出一种介乎橙黄跟醉红之间的辐射范围有限的光。入目之处只有汗水淋漓的裸体与凌乱的床铺，时间感已经在这里丧失。堂本光一已经不大清楚这是第几次重新开始进入堂本刚的身体了，因为一整个晚上他好像都在重复着同一个拔出又挺入的机械动作。

说实话，腰有点酸。

 

起来。

还要?

啧，行不行啊你?

 

朦胧的记忆中这样的对话好像发生了两三次，被迫翻身起来再次投入的人太阳穴发疼，好像脑汁都要被抽干一样，人生第一次和年轻的时候相反，开始觉得纵欲过度可能不是个好词。

是堂本刚先发出邀请的。堂本光一在自己抱着电脑打游戏的时候就瞥见原本在一边看书的刚忽然一个人不声不响钻进浴室洗了好半天澡，之后又裹着浴袍光着湿漉漉又白净的脚丫在家里带着一身好闻的沐浴乳味道走来晃去不知道在忙些什么，pan黏了他一阵子发现没被搭理就钻回窝睡觉了。

他们前几天因为工作上的一点小事一直在闹着小别扭，一时没讲和导致之后好几天两个人都保持着微妙的相处氛围。倒不是说发生了激烈争执，堂本家早就过了在这方面耗费能量的年纪。日子还在过，管你在外边多厉害各自忙完了都得老老实实回家。家务事全都和谐分配有条不紊，该一起散步遛狗买点食材都还一起。就是躺在一张床上钻一个被窝的时候谁也不理谁，各自翻个身面对一个床头柜的方向。堂本光一倒也不是成心跟刚怄气，他想讲和的心情极其强烈，就是堂本刚自己闹别扭连哄都不让哄，一副我没事却又介意得不得了的样子。

可说疏远也不疏远，堂本刚清晨醒来还会刻意闹他蹭他晨起的部位玩火发出性暗示，直到把对方弄得一头汗察觉到身体不对劲睁眼醒来了还握着被他玩得硬挺的某处不松，并且无辜地直视过去。但说亲近也又不亲近，每逢此时堂本光一想要乘着兴致亲热拉近距离，没等他把人捞过来，挑逗者就又立即换脸不认，冷着表情把枕边人推开不给碰，干脆利落掀被子起床，还去洗手间把手指仔仔细细来回洗上好几遍。

香皂洗手液都轮上，可又在早饭时用这只手帮堂本光一用极其缓慢的速度卷上一个吐司火腿。

大清早火气就没下来的堂本光一觉得自己好像被玩了，某根神经跳了半天也只能独自摁压。认也不是，反抗挑剔也不是。看得见吃不着是世界第一难受的事情，他忽然就后悔前几天为什么没有再耐点心哄人了——明明自己就清楚刚是个多喜欢慢刀子磨肉的人。

非要计较起来，说是小恶魔的报复也不为过。

所以现在也算是报复的一种吗？

堂本光一余光随着那双脚丫心里发痒喉头干燥又只能忍着装作没注意到，跟敌人拼杀时点鼠标的手指都发狠许多。他这几天可算是被刚捉弄得太多不敢擅自领会精神了，干看着也不乱动。可正心神不定，隐晦又暧昧的桃色画面在脑海中不断闪现时，缭乱的游戏画面就忽然被挨得极近的浴袍下半着半露的大腿内侧挡住。

高挺的鼻梁正正好挨上一片滑嫩触感，沐浴乳的婴儿奶香与荷尔蒙味道齐齐钻入通达到大脑的某个管理区，然后全身血液都下行集中。堂本光一全身僵直坐在沙发上，游戏里的失败提醒音游离在异世界，眼睛里只能看见一只方才扰乱自己心神的脚丫缓缓从地毯抬起踩在自己的大腿上。

细瘦的小腿抬起，半敞的浴袍底也被微微掀开。

堂本刚里面什么都没有穿。

去床上。堂本刚正低垂着眼睑站在面前居高临下看着自己，一只手轻重不一地摁压着抚过胸肌，牙齿间叼着一片安全套的包装外延，因此黏糊的嗓音也愈发显得吐字不清。

 

 

算是和好?看出来了堂本光一的分神和不专心，也感受到动作和力度的迟缓，因此被压在下面的人毫不客气地用后脚跟踢了一下施力者的腰窝。“没吃饭吗？！”堂本刚的嗓子已经发哑，但还是不减气势地瞪人，搭缠在瘦腰上的腿也没闲着。被嫌弃了技术和体力的堂本光一悲催地认识到这份突如其来的福利可能跟和好一点关系都没有，自己就是被当成人体按摩棒来用了的悲惨现实，心里叹了一口气，往前更加低伏了身子挺腰加大了力度和速度，一手勾腰，一手照料刚的硬挺，让他发出训斥以外的黏腻快感的呻吟。

总之得把这少爷先伺候舒服了——第一次急促的高潮结束后堂本光一就察觉到事态发展好像跟自己预期的不大一样。堂本刚来主动勾引时他只以为憋了这么多天对方也有火气要发泄，于是直接抄抱起对方腿弯用强悍的臂力把人扛自己窝里去。之后就是没有章法的胡乱啃咬，比赛谁更快一样急切地脱对方的衣物，然后丢在床边跟地下的各个角落。的确憋的有点久，主卧室里面的动静丝毫没有被掩盖的打算，枕头也都掉在床下，连带着顶灯都在摇晃似的。长时间盖着被子纯睡觉，两个人都没有刻意坚持太久就在最激烈的冲撞中半喘半呻吟中射出来。他半趴在刚柔软的躯体上剧烈地呼吸平复心跳，缓和这一阵子的生理疲惫，而怀里搂着的刚只偏着头迷糊了不到两分钟就窸窸窣窣挣扎着臂弯的箍锁，手探到两个人的身下把还没来得及摘下的安全套揪下来，随手打个结扔到垃圾桶里，翻身用手臂勾住光一的脖子，对着两瓣好看的薄唇用力地长吻下去。

乳尖和胸口还与之相蹭。

他的吻技比堂本光一只会直来直往狂野冲撞的那点作风好太多。堂本刚逗猫似的，单手插入他柔顺的发间，舌齿不急不慢又留连往返地让光一随着自己，等对方急迫地想要含吮上时又灵活地躲开不许他追上，转而轻佻地舔舐他口腔内壁。

很热，也很黏，如同处在沙漠中的旅人，只有面前这个人才是水源。另一只手也顺着肌肉线条往下滑，在腹肌股沟来回摩挲瘙痒，自己也欠起臀部前后磨蹭半休眠的物体。欲望走得快复苏也快，缠在身上的人带着强烈的性吸引力，如罂粟般让堂本光一痴迷上瘾，欲罢不能。

刚当年多纯情啊，上床的时候只会抖，手脚没处放，听个黄段子都会小脸通红，自己让他怎么样就怎么样，连临到情欲喷发时都还带着茫然，乖得让堂本光一有种拐带未成年般的犯罪感。

哪像现在……姿势要自己挑，力度得听指挥，说不给碰就不给碰，履行个婚内夫妻义务还得看他脸色挑日子否则暗火只能憋着。

可有个床上放的开的恋人也很幸福，在第二个小高潮来临前堂本光一还尚能这么想。堂本刚很会配合，也很懂如何取悦恋人，平时用来唱歌的好嗓子在床上更是天生的催情药。半边的刘海沾着汗水搭在额上，随着顶入拔出轻晃，他的身体也在灯光渐渐染上了种妖异的粉，光是皱眉轻哼上一声就能让堂本光一把持不住精关了。

行不行?

这个问题对于男人而言简直事关尊严。垃圾桶里面用过的安全套草草数过去已经三个朝上，卧室里也弥漫着混合着情欲的浓烈腥膻味道。可是堂本刚摆明了就是不想放过堂本光一，斜着眼睛仿佛不知疲倦地挑衅，还弯起膝盖顶碰了一下那个疲软部位。

堂本光一自认为虽然宅但是依旧算一个精力充沛的中年男人，平时就注意健身运动，性生活方面绝对不会出现满足不了爱人的问题，更何况往日来个一两次堂本刚就喊累不想动要睡觉了。难道真的是带他健身有成效?堂本光一还怀疑地捏了捏刚肌肉群逐渐发达起来的手臂，不是很相信健身能如此卓有成效。他一阵阵地直犯困，贤者时间却老是被强行终止，汗湿的微长发粘在颈项也难受，对上刚发亮的眼睛简直叫苦。

堂本光一发现自己极其想念事后一支烟，哪怕只休息五分钟也是好的。

“祖宗，不歇的吗？”他把人捞怀里亲了一口眼睛，几乎苦笑着跟人撒娇，手还轻轻帮忙按摩刚的尾骨附近。堂本光一丝毫不相信这人一点不累的，而且那个部位的使用状况有没有过度自己比他清楚得多。明明就已经红肿到几乎合不拢，他再进入的时候都很怜惜舍不得用力，偏刚根本意识不到自己身体比精神吃不消的事实一样，死缠着要继续，不知道的还以为是要挑战一下20代颠倒黑白胡乱折腾的记录呢。

“你不是挺厉害的?这才多久?”

“……哈?你才是偷偷磕了药没跟我说吧!”

老夫老妻对彼此身体了如指掌，说起话来口无遮掩，滚在床上互相动手动脚也没什么好害羞的。哪还能像年轻一样昏天黑地起来无所顾忌?堂本光一轻轻揉着他膝盖哄着人说乖早点睡不闹了，可堂本刚眼睛上上下下把他的裸体打量一番后一脸的怀疑跟厌弃还摁住人不让捡枕头。堂本光一铁了心不要跟他胡闹下去，就算被扣“不行”的帽子也不纵着他，闭着眼睛倒头就要装睡。

如果给他一点空闲的话，他绝对能在五秒以内倒头睡得黑甜无比。可是身边的人要是不折腾的话那就不是堂本刚了。他慢慢用手脚攀住身体，指甲微微用力嵌进皮肤留下或浅或深，或红或紫的挠印。堂本刚单手拨开懒得动人士汗透的流海，有耐心且不急不慢地握住了“罢工模式”的命根子，上下顺着根部撸动，还摩挲着顶端。

很不争气，欲望能在他手里不听使唤地醒来，完全不遵从自己肢体的控制。

鬼知道他超强的学习和模仿能力到底从哪来的，偏偏手艺技术还不错，各种招式不学自通，都能玩出花来。堂本光一被骚扰得哪还能睡了，咬牙切齿睁开眼睛盯着理直气壮的堂本刚，要他把手松开也没有用，身体已经自顾自地燥热起来。得，非得把你男朋友折腾到精尽人亡了？

所谓白天工作赚钱，晚上回家还得兼职打桩机伺候夫人不过如此。堂本刚几乎化在他怀里，嫌他动作太柔和几次催促后还干脆翻了身跨坐在光一腰上自己来动，存心不放人去睡觉。

他的确生了好几天闷气了，虽然非说起来的话跟光一也没有什么关系。可是他就是不喜欢看自己男人自己男朋友跟别人扯上乱七八糟的闲话，哪怕是打着宣传的旗号也不可以。

还结婚呢，结你妹婚?

哦，仗着我不插手不干涉管不了，成，那我把他扒干净锁床上慢慢教，家务事也不劳别人插手。

自己的东西被惦记的感觉和一根刺插在喉咙里一般，拔不掉也咽不下，卡在那儿又无法忽视。对外头大度懂事，对内那就不用了，一肚子脾气任性对着旦那桑发泄。堂本刚心下越想越不痛快，直接在光一胸口瞄准，狠狠咬了一口。

真挺疼的，不是情趣挑逗，而是可以归类为家庭暴力那种。堂本光一倒吸了一口凉气，低头就能看见自己身上留下的均匀对称的牙型，比较突出的两颗还能认出是小虎牙的轮廓。他自暴自弃且放弃抵抗，手在刚光裸的脊背线条上抚摸，还揉了揉他发顶配合着动作一个顶腰深深没入，让刚轻哼出来还抱住自己颈项，才哑着嗓子说:“消消气了?”

杀敌一千自损八百，堂本刚的腿都是抖的，嘴上叫得厉害花样玩得嚣张，实际早就没了上下动弹的力气，全靠堂本光一扣着腰助力才不至于软绵绵倒下去。他脸上全是汗水，潮红顺着胸膛到脖颈到面颊到耳垂，眼角眉梢也全是湿意。几轮性爱进行到这地步没了早先几次疾风暴雨那样的的仓促，随着小弧度动作在身体里磨蹭感受彼此。有点痒，如小火炖粥般缓慢地升腾着快感，小小地打着战栗。堂本刚喘着气息，泛红的下眼角透着招人的媚意，漆黑的瞳色倒影着光一的影子。他随着波动轻晃，感受着嵌入身体里的坚挺和灼热，伸出一只手指顺着光一的眉心，眼睛描过鼻梁，然后浅浅落到唇上。

有点肿，之前吻得深了，下唇还被咬出来小小的破口，露出一点儿鲜红的颜色。

没亲上的。堂本光一读出了摩挲间的信息，顶着警醒的求生欲及时解释，还在大脑不清楚的状态下用有限的迷茫视野观察刚的反应。而对方脸上看不出之前那般明显恼意。堂本刚细细摸索着他的面容，好半天唇齿间开阖说出一句:“我的。”

 

嗯?

这里……和这里。

 

他的指尖还在唇线流连，微微挑起眉，后穴随着小小的顶动收缩包裹，力度让体内灼烫也跟着上扬的喑哑语调踩上了某种奇异的兴奋点。如果两个人当中有一个人是调教师，堂本光一想那个人应当是刚。说不上谁比谁强，他总有把自己的神经完全掌控并且随意支使的能力。堂本刚欠身挨近，勾抱着光一的脖子，把力量支点移交给他，头靠在他肩窝轻喘着呼吸，热气也扑在他耳边。

占有欲这种近乎原始本能的感情很奇妙。他喜欢跟光一做爱，除却身体上的快感，看见光一因为自己而蹙眉，出汗，用力，失控更加让堂本刚得到满足。他享受着能看到不一样的光一这件事情，也在和光一一起发掘身体深处的欲望过程里收获快乐。封闭的卧室，宽大又狭窄的床，双腿缠着腰身跟着渐快的节奏颠弄，两个人拥有且仅属于彼此。热情的火红与深邃的沉蓝仿佛纠缠出一种暗紫的电流快感，顺着交合处爬上脊椎，传导至每一寸紧贴的肌肤。

 

咬我，后颈，就那一块。

哽咽带着嘶哑的嗓音发出指示，堂本光一凭借欲望本能的动作被打断。他困惑了好久，眼睁睁看着臂弯里直坐起都困难的人固执地偏过头，露出比划的那一小块肌肤。是不是看了奇怪的东西?温软滚烫的身体在自己怀里难耐地磨蹭，急切地催促，见他没动作就差要将那块送到面前了。

凶巴巴却又跟猫似的。

如果能把标记带在身上，如果能把这个人贴上只属于自己一个人的标签，如果能让别的人都知道这里有自己的领地保护——暴躁的力量突如其来，被压制的雄性把猎物扑到在杂乱的被子中间，肆意咬上年糕般口感的后颈。疼痛感不比胸口挨得那一下浅，唾液也顺着印记浸入肌理。堂本刚发丝蹭在被单上，脖子的痛感加之骤然疾风暴雨的冲击让他逼蹙起眉头，难耐地扭开想要闪躲却又乖乖回到掌控范围。交缠的躯体已经不分彼此，床头散发的光晕已经有些远，目线可即之处只有光一紧绷的下颌线条，肩膀与胸膛。汗珠顺着他的身体落入自己的，体液汇聚时仿佛也有如同后穴里进出时各自分泌又交融的水渍声。

所以有时候后会觉得自己快怀孕了。手攀上光一的肩膀，堂本刚不想承认自己在床上会在本质上处于如此弱势的地位，也不想承认自己招惹了人却丢脸地陷入被做到哭的地步，但生理盐水依旧不受控制从眼眶流出来浸湿皱巴巴的被角。就算此刻叫停，光一的动作也早就不受理智控制了。他听见光一喉间忍不住的嘶哑的动静，自己仿佛能被摁入地底，后背在床单上磨蹭到发疼发烫，光晕在眼前绽开放大成无边界灿白时，勾着腰的腿也痉挛了很久。

光一很行，不行的是我。

云收雨散后，一室动静归落于两处喘息。胸膛相贴，狂乱的心脏也互相撞击，黏腻感仿佛胶水般夹杂在肌肤之间。逞强的体能挨不住，想要折腾人到最后反而把自己折腾进去。堂本刚根本连把重量推开的力气也不够，只抬着发颤的指尖戳了一下光一的侧脸，然后小小地嘟哝了声“赶紧起开”之类的话，挣扎了一点就缩在他身下偏脑袋蹭蹭被角睡过去。

何必呢？堂本光一缓过劲来后从他身上爬起来收拾残局，床单扯了个七八成整齐就捡起枕头拉过被子把两个人胡乱一裹。总算不是前几天背对着睡的尴尬状态，累极而眠的刚贴进自己臂弯间，比先前指手画脚的模样乖上不知多少。

他身上被留下属于自己的浓烈气味，以及后颈上鲜明的牙印。可能他们俩都有点受虐潜质，疼痛才能证明存在，所属与安全。堂本光一伸手在在那道痕迹上轻轻摸了一把，好像惊扰到了人，刚还在睡梦里不大耐烦地啧了自己一声。堂本光一失笑，把醉红的灯光彻底拧灭，收紧臂弯，将小恶魔搂在怀里。

 

现在几点，三点多，还是将近四点?

无所谓了，反正新的一天睁开眼睛，躺在身边的依旧是这个人就足够。


End file.
